


你的酒馆对我打了烊

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 剑士索隆X酒吧老板山治





	你的酒馆对我打了烊

【索香】《你的酒馆对我打了烊》

”老板，来杯酒”

背对吧台擦拭酒杯的金发男人闻声动作一顿，却仅是那么一秒就恢复了平静

“抱歉，本店打烊了”

金发男人用客气的语气，疲惫的嗓音冷漠回答了身后的客人

“啧…”

要酒的剑士有些无奈的用食指叩了叩吧台的桌面，发出清微的响声，似乎是在表达自己的不满。他毫不客气的坐在吧台前的高坐上，随意的拨弄着桌上的摆件，仿佛并没有因为老板的不待见而气馁

金发男人看来人并没有要离开的意思，知道这招不管用，只好转过身来正视这位赖在他这儿的绿发剑士，湛蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一丝寒冷，还有一丝愠怒

“…你还在生我的气？”

绿发剑客对上山治的眼神，两人都不闪躲，仿佛在打架一般互不相让的气势，剑士先移开了视线，起身越过吧台伸手拽过西装革履的男人的手，随后拦住他的腰把他拉近

“好了，你看我这次没受伤不是 ”

用脸低头贴过金发男人的脖颈，用鼻尖轻轻的蹭了两下男人白皙的皮肤，好似安慰一般，却不知此刻他活脱脱像一只撒娇的大型犬

两人隔着一个吧台的窄桌完成了一个时隔一年的拥抱……

金发男人却没有立即反抗，任由他抱着，似乎是在愣神，当他反应过来的时候，抬手直接推开了讨好他以此糊弄事的男人

又转过身背向吧台，伸手熟练的拿出一瓶酒，动作暴力却不失优雅的快速调好了一杯酒，不耐烦的砸到桌面的手边，要不是反应快拿酒杯必定砸到绿发男人的手

“ 喝完快点滚 ”

剑士撇了撇嘴不自讨没趣，开始享受着他惦念了一年的酒

金发男人名叫山治，是这家酒吧的老板，而绿发的剑士则是他同居了四年的伴侣罗罗诺亚.索隆，说好听是同居，说不好听就只是把行李放在他家

金发男人不紧不慢的收拾好一切，准备等那混蛋喝完之后打烊回家，扯松勒的他更加疲惫的领带，这混蛋客人并不配他彬彬有礼的对待，他随意的靠在带靠背的椅子上，一腿伸长另一条腿搭在腿上翘着

从口袋里摸出烟盒，敲出一支叼在嘴里，深深的吸入肺中麻痹着他的大脑，幽幽的吐出白烟，萦绕在他的金发旁边

山治趁着男人享受美酒的空档，端详着男人的背膀，似乎比以前更要坚实了，这几年这男人总是东奔西跑的不知所踪，失踪的时间并不规律，唯有一样规律的是每次都浑身是伤的出现在他面前

每次回来都似乎还是那个浑样儿，而山治却总能发现他的细微变化，也不知在哪又经历了什么样的恶战

这次他失踪的间隔比以往都要长，新伤倒是没有，说明近期没有战斗，说不定这次是去哪历炼去了

可眼睛上那道刺眼的疤痕，却在金发男人的心上狠狠掐了一把，独眼的索隆相比于他们刚认识的时候显得根据成熟有男人味儿，却也越发的让他生不起气来

虽然山治并不认为他的生气是无理取闹  
试问任何一对情侣，如果他的伴侣三番五次的玩失踪，一消失就音信全无好几个月，并且从不带钥匙，拿起刀就给把门劈成两半…然后满身是血的理直气壮的靠在你家沙发上等你回家吓你一跳…

然后伤治好再失踪…再回来再失踪………

四年了

从一开始的胆战心惊到现在的习以为常，甚至自己都不觉得他这么做有什么过分的，但随着他消失的时间越来越长，回来的时间越来越少，山治甚至都忘记了他有男朋友，最糟糕的是他像没有男朋友一样在生活，却没办法对追求他的人敞开心扉

第二支烟点燃，金发男人依旧陷入沉思之中，而索隆的酒却已经喝完，他转过椅子看着男人抽烟的模样

如大海般纯净的眼眸蒙上了一层灰雾，眼神里尽是哀愁，表情上有些许的疲惫，这样的山治是他从没见过的

他们初见时山治正霸气的把闹事的人扔出门外，嘴里叼着烟破口大骂完全不符合他那身衣冠楚楚的优雅穿着以及那看起来就软糯可亲的金发

本以为绝不会欢迎一个满身是血的人进入他的酒吧做客，没想到的是山治赶走了那群小混混抬眼看到他，就讲了句“等一下”后就匆匆的进入酒吧，而后作为最后一个从店里出来的人带了把大锁，直接关闭了店门把他带回了家

他没想到这男人会那么的热心肠并且对他毫无戒心，把他带到家里让他换干净的衣服包扎伤口，还给他做了顿非常好吃的饭

就那样他养伤期间一直住在他家里，山治给他买了衣服买了用品，家里就这么多出了一个大男人…两个人朝夕相处日渐熟悉，并且发现对彼此的感情超越了友情，在索隆那死乞白赖的痞样儿下顺理成章的山治和上了床…………

两人就这么各自回忆着在一起的点滴，各怀心事，最先开口的是金发男人

“我们…分手吧”

索隆闻言直视他的眼睛，他有些反应不过来时隔一年不见，自己的恋人对自己提出的要求居然是分手

以前无论他带着多重的伤回来或者他做再过分的事情，山治生气归生气，最后刀子嘴豆腐心的他总会原谅他的  
此时的第二支烟也已经燃尽，被主人随意用手指勾过来的烟灰缸捻灭，波澜不惊仿佛像说了一句“吃过了”一样简单

他知道山治是爱他的，这种痛彻心扉的爱让他倍受煎熬

他本想着这次完成了自己的梦想回来，再也不会不告而别了，而现在他却想要分手

他有些慌了…向来临危不惧的大剑豪的心却只因一人而慌乱无措，他不能想象失去山治后，他的生活会怎么样，回到以前？不，他只知道他不能失去他

他腾的站起身走到山治身前，用手捏住山治的下巴，狠狠的吻了上去，他不同意分手，索隆的吻带着一丝怒气，用了些力气敲开了山治的牙关，强硬的将舌头伸进日思夜想的人的嘴里，感受着那令人怀念的美味

久违的烟草的味道让索隆身心愉快，有一股热流从下而上直冲大脑，山治成功用一句话勾起了他强压下来的兴奋

山治死命的推着他的胸膛他便把山治的手困住让他动弹不得，紧接着要抬腿踢他却也被对他了如指掌的恋人识破，他把腿插进山治的两腿之间，用膝盖轻轻的摩娑着他两腿中间的位置

体力上的不均衡导致肢体上的反抗全被攻破，因为剧烈反抗嘴巴还被舌头堵住导致山治有些呼吸不均，白皙的脸上蒙上了一层粉红色

索隆的吻技自跟他在一起后就越发的精湛，一切都是按照山治的喜好和敏感点而练就的，他了解舔弄口腔里的哪个部位会让山治舒服到眯起眼睛，也知道纠缠山治的舌头会使他呼吸急促情绪高涨，他拿准了山治的所有弱点和脾气

山治被他强势的带有私人订制般的吻技所影响，他不再强烈的反抗也并不给予回应，仿佛在等着一切结束

索隆了解山治，而山治又何尝不是，在这种情况下山治深知不能激怒索隆，那样做自己绝对没有好下场，他只能承受着索隆激烈的吻，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角留下却又被索隆用舌头带回嘴里继续搅弄制造更多的口水

趁着索隆专心享受的空档，山治用力猛的一推，在山治面前永远没有防备的索隆被推的后退了两步才止住

索隆稳了稳重心并没有因为爱人的反抗而愤怒，他饶有兴致的看着山治被吻的满脸通红大口喘气的模样，不甘心的继续上去勾住山治的脖子拉近两个人之间的距离，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，他温热的气息轻轻的吐在山治的脸上，用只有他们彼此能听到的声音对山治呢喃

“我很想你”

往常山治最受不了的就是这个粗鲁野蛮的剑士用他那低沉的声线对他说着情话，那会让他觉得陷入了一个很深的漩涡，甘愿沉醉其中，甘愿被其吞噬

而索隆恰巧掌握了山治这一个弱点，每次在山治生气的时候就会这样哄他，与其说是哄倒不如说是色诱…而每次山治扛不住这种打击自然会软下语气的不跟他计较

此时这招显然还是有用的，蓝色的眼眸里有一丝迷离也多了一丝以往的柔情，这让索隆感到很满足很欣慰，那证明山治还没有完全的绝望，没有对他们之间的感情丧失信心

“我今天很累不想跟你废话，我说的希望你能考虑”

山治的语气比较一开始的确是因为索隆的死缠烂打而缓和了不少，可脱口而出的内容依旧让索隆后背发凉，得，这祖宗这次是真生气了哄不好的那种

不过没什么事能难倒他索隆

索隆不再强迫他立刻原谅自己，毕竟他没能给山治安全感这事儿的确是自己的不是，这件事上山治有千万个权利埋怨和怪罪索隆

俩人沉默了一会儿，山治看索隆停止了对自己动手动脚，显然是听进去他说的话了，早已收拾好的准备回家休息的山治走到吧台弯腰拿起了一把大锁，准备等索隆离开后关店，噢，他忘了，那绿发混蛋的所有东西全都在他那，包括家

好歹那是他山治最爱的人没有之一，他是不会放任他在大街露宿或无家可归的，就像两人最初认识一样，他做不到丢下索隆不管，他也做不到不原谅索隆，这很难，这段感情上谁认真谁就输了，他山治输的彻彻底底

想到这儿山治自嘲的笑了笑，这几年愈来愈严重的烟瘾让他现在心里有些痒痒的，仿佛数千只蚂蚁在爬，这让他更加坚定要跟索隆分手的想法，他不想再被他牵着鼻子走了

索隆自然是跟着他一起关店回家，本就距离不远加上两个人中途没有说话就走的更快了，索隆自然是从不带钥匙的货色，用钥匙开门的永远都是山治

回到了两个人共同生活的家，山治依旧把家里打扫的干干净净一尘不染，索隆环顾四周，家里的一切都没变，墙上有他俩一起去旅行时买回来的纪念地图，茶几上也还放着索隆必不可少的磨刀工具，而柜子当中的药箱也如往常一样被主人塞得满满当当…

此时的金发男人正脱下他的黑色西装外套背对着索隆挂在架子上，绿发剑士脚步轻盈的走过去从背后环住了山治，他好像又瘦了很多，想到这里他收了胳膊，把头埋在山治的颈肩，深深的汲取着山治身上独有的气息，那是一种令心的安心味道

体温偏低的山治被久违的温暖环抱着一时间无法自拔，他没有挣扎，他想着就让就让他留恋一会儿吧，一年的分离，他对他的想念和担心根本无法形容

“对不起，山治”

索隆见山治并不抵触想着山治差不多消气了，他用下巴抵着山治的骨骼分明肩膀  
，低低的道歉，这是索隆第一次认真的像山治道歉

恋人之间是不需要对不起没关系这些语言的，他们两个都懂，所以山治总会原谅索隆，而索隆也逐渐的不在意起来

这次分开的间隔过长，经历的事情也比以往惊险，山治作为索隆心头的唯一软肋，几次的战斗结束后都让索隆不禁有些后怕，他自己必然是不怕死的，可他每每想到他如果出现意外山治会怎么样，就觉得脊背一寒，他不想山治承受那样的痛苦  
所以他拼命努力的训练，为的是更加强大更快的完成自己的梦想，回来陪伴山治，

但就算他有再多的理由，自顾自的消失就是他的不对，他必须道歉

山治闻言有些惊讶，还被索隆环在怀里的他一僵，显然是被索隆突然出口的话震到了，索隆那么傲气的男人，会给他道歉，证明他亦是在乎他的，两个人的感情中他还是败下阵来，看吧，他就说他做不到不原谅他

索隆带动山治的肩膀，让人转过来面向自己，他深情的注视着山治大海般清澈的眼睛，那是他最爱的之一，每次对视他都仿佛要溺死在山治的眼眸里再也出不来了

他抬手抚摸山治的脸颊，轻轻摩挲他的薄唇，俯身亲吻山治，这次的山治没有任何的抵抗，他甚至抬手勾住索隆的脖子，主动张开嘴巴回应这个温柔的吻，有了山治的配合，使得索隆脑中警铃大作，他在也顾不上什么温柔体贴了，他想要他，想占有他

两人的呼吸都有些急促，亲吻也愈发的激烈，舌头缠绕在一起互相追逐，谁也不放过彼此，两个人脚尖顶着脚尖，从客厅到卧室，一会儿撞到墙上，一会儿靠在门上，急切的撕扯着对方身上所剩无几的布料，衣服甩的地上到处都是，漫长的角逐过后两人都已一丝不挂的躺在床上

索隆翻着床头柜的抽屉，焦急的抽出抽屉翻找一通，抽屉里的东西最后都被倒在了地上，没有如愿的找到他想要的润滑剂，估计是之前的那个过期了被山治丢掉了

他把注意力回放在被他冷落了一小会儿的山治身上，俯身吻了吻山治的嘴角以示安慰，索隆的体温偏高，吻落在胸前让山治觉得自己要被那热度灼伤了

本来就敏感的山治因为一年的禁欲更加的受不住撩撩拨，索隆用舌面舔舐着乳晕周围，用口水作为润滑在上面画着圈，另一只手轻轻的掐住乳头揉捏，用长着厚茧的拇指按压揉搓，山治舒服又有些难耐的呻吟出声，在床上时他从不掩饰自己的感受，这点也让索隆为之着迷更加兴奋

听到山治的声音，索隆感觉自己的性器又涨疼了几分，现在恨不得赶紧捅进山治的身体里和他交融在一起，但向来理智的索隆明白这么做只会伤害到他并不能获得快感，他爱山治，他想给他最好的体验和呵护

他伸出另一只手握上山治下方挺立的器官，那里昭示着主人此刻的心情，似乎也很兴奋，顶端冒出了些许的液体索隆用手指轻轻抠弄几下，手指环住柱身上下套t套弄，唇瓣包裹住泛红的乳头用力吸允啃咬，发出啧啧的水声

“啊…别 嗯…咬” 山治手捂着嘴巴啃咬自己的手背，企图缓解上下带来的双重快感，许久没有手淫的他根本禁受不住这样双管齐下的挑拨，偏偏索隆还不放过他最敏感的胸部，他感觉自己很快就要射了，索隆非但不听他的要求，反而加快了手上的速度，仿佛是急着让山治感觉高潮

“哈啊……” 山治在索隆的带领下快速的发泄出来，高潮的一瞬间他挺起腰仿佛搁浅的鱼一样，双眼涣散朱唇微张，发出一声喘息后紧接着射了几股，粘稠的液体射在索隆的小腹上，胸膛上，小麦色的矫健肌肤此刻显得有些色情诱人

山治还未从高潮的余韵中反应过来，索隆便已经搜刮了身上的液体伸出手指探进了他的后方，顺利的进入让山治舒服的眯起眼睛，有了精液的润滑让手指的抽插很是自如，紧致有度的触感让索隆有些等不及的插进第二根手指

“嗯…啊” 刚刚适应的山治因为后方突如其来的两根手指有些吃力，他张了张嘴有些难受的呻吟，索隆在他的体内变化角度的探索，额角留下的汗水滴在山治的大腿上，他注视着索隆此刻隐忍的表情，心里温暖的如同冬天坐在暖炉边

他的恋人向来是一个放荡不羁的男人，说到剑术时自信满满无所畏惧的样子一一印在山治的脑海里，此时这个男人为了自己不受伤害而忍耐一切的架势，这个男人的心和身全都是属于他的，这让山治心里被填的满满的

占有欲这种东西谁都有，只要有足够的爱

他眼圈有些泛红，而索隆迟钝的以为他是难受的，刚想抽出来尝试别的办法，而山治在这时尝试方松括约肌，完全的容纳了两根手指

“啊啊……” 索隆继续在山治温热的穴道里按摩碾压，变换着深浅角度抽动循着记忆没几下就找到某一点，轻轻的捅弄就让山治的叫声突然高昂，全身轻微的抖动，索隆勾起嘴角邪笑全神贯注的集中向那地方侵略

穴口经过反复的按摩已经接近松软，肠道里因快感而分泌出的肠液混着jing液滴在了床单上，索隆刚要伸进第三根手指以便山治一会儿能更好的容纳他的性器，而山治抓住索隆的手腕制止了他的动作

山治做起身抱住索隆，用纤细的手指一手抚摸着索隆结实的脊背，另一手轻轻的扯着罗隆的短发拉近距离，他用自己潮红的脸颊贴上索隆的脸侧轻轻磨蹭，伸出舌头舔咬索隆的耳廓，舌尖滑到耳垂卷起三枚微凉的金色耳坠用舌尖拨弄而后发出丁零的碰撞声响，甚是悦耳，最后他舔弄他的耳蜗呼出的热气近距离的传递到了索隆的大脑

“进来，我想要你…”

索隆最后一根理智的神经也彻底的因为山治的一系列挑逗而崩塌了，他有些急切的把人掉了个，让山治背对着他跪趴在床上，扶着自己被冷落了半天的性xing器直直的捅了进去

“啊…嗯…” 突然容纳这么大的家伙让山治还是有些吃不消，他难耐的皱了皱眉尽量放松自己，让索隆进入的更加顺利，穴口的强烈收缩和内部温热湿润的包裹让索隆舒爽的闷哼了一声，低沉沙哑的嗓音在此刻像催情药一样击溃了山治

他扭动着身体想要更多，受到指示的索隆抽插起来，力度正好的拍打着山治的臀部，以此增加情趣，又烫又硬的东西此刻完全的进入到了后方，把内壁的褶皱撑开，身后的男人激烈的冲撞起来，不留一丝技巧，只有最原始的交合

“啊…哈啊，索隆…太…太快了” 山治被接连而至的撞击弄的支撑不住身体，甚至连话都说不完整，勉强用手臂支撑上半身而下半身的支撑完全靠身后的男人扶着自己的腰

索隆看着山治由于过于激烈的快感导致嘴吧一直微张着无法闭合发出时轻时重的喘息，回头看着自己柔软的金发让人想狠狠的蹂躏一番，海蓝色的眼睛像天气预报一样蒙上了一层水汽，津液顺着嘴角缓缓流下

“嗯唔…” 山治感觉索隆埋在体内的东西突然又硬了几分，不明所以却被快感所掩盖抛到了脑后，索隆揉捏着他的臀瓣知道它发红为主家，他掰开两瓣臀肉向更深的地方进发，此时肠液的分泌已经多到打湿了索隆的下身

索隆俯身亲吻山治的脊背啃咬他的肩膀将洁白无瑕的肌肤上留满自己的印记，顺着脊背一路向下用舌头舔咬，山治舒服的像猫一样伸展腰肢发出哼咛的声音

直至索隆拽住山治的胳膊将他整个人从床上带起来，后面依旧保持着结合的姿势，让山治准确的座落在他的性器上，仿佛整个人被钉了起来，所有的中心都集中在那一点上

“啊…啊，嗯啊…好深…”索隆并没有给他缓和适应的时间，继续强烈的抽插，山治的后背靠在索隆坚硬的胸前，两人的肤色又着明显的对比，若说山治的肌肤细腻敏感，那索隆锻炼有度充满野性美的肌肉和线条更加的令人沉醉

山治偏过头伸出舌头索吻，索隆张嘴捉住灵活的舌头吸允进自己的口腔里，激烈的纠缠，山治学着索隆舔过他口腔里的所有部位，轻轻的用舌头摩挲某一点，索隆舒适的眯起眼睛张着嘴纵容他继续舔舐，下身的动作愈发激烈

“唔…啊…”接吻正进行的如火如荼，突然一声呻吟从两人接吻的缝隙中泄漏出来，山治拔高的叫声让索隆了然于心，他开始专心的攻向体内的那一点，感受着山治激烈的收缩

呻吟声再也止不住了，山治离开索隆的嘴巴，分开的舌头拉成了一条细细的银丝随后断裂，山治经受不住快感袭涌而来，直的央求着索隆将他放下来继续跪趴在床上，他双手紧紧的抓住床单，承受着索隆一波接着一波骤雨般强烈的抽插

肉体碰撞的声音响彻整个屋子，两个人的气味相互交缠溶解最终变成了一个，结合处肠液混着精液和汗水形成一片淫靡的景象

“哈……啊啊…索，索隆…慢…啊”

山治回过头看着索隆努力在呻吟中找回自己的音色，想要说慢一点他要不行了，  
持续的顶弄敏感点让许久未经性事的山治有些吃不消，他仿佛失去意识一般的眼神出现涣散

而索隆哪里愿意放过他，知道他快要到了，大力的像深处顶弄，已经被关注半天的那一点不需要刻意的顶弄就已经能产生连连的快感，索隆挺腰深深的捅弄后方深处的软肉，像是要把山治的灵魂撞出来似的

“嗯…不行…啊啊…”  
也不知道不行什么，话说到一半山治的突然尖锐的呻吟出生，随着腰部曲线的变化嘎然截止，嘴巴微张眼神涣散没有焦点绷紧了身体以及后方，颤抖着在高潮中承受着索隆最后的冲刺

索隆被山治高潮夹的难耐，不打算继续忍耐在山治强烈收缩的甬道里冲刺，抽插了几十下射进了最深处，山治的高潮被他的抽插延长，索隆满足的闷哼喘息一声，攥紧了山治的腰，紧接着温热的精液射进体内滋润了本就滑腻的肠道，刺激的山治又抖动着射出一股

高潮过后的两人趴在床上休息，索隆半软后又迅速变硬的性器还插在后面，堵住了液体的出路，他趴在山治身上平稳着呼吸，伸手懒洋洋的揉搓山治的柔软的金发，轻吻落在山治的眼睑上，脸颊上，以及嘴唇上

山治今天本来就很累，加上晚上激烈的纠缠让他的体力透支，此时身心舒爽的他困意来袭眼睛都快要睁不开了，索隆看他的样子也不打算继续为难他了，抱着他去了浴室打算把两人简单清理一番

中途睡着的山治醒来一次，索隆亲了亲他的眼睛让他安心睡，后面的事他就不记得了，等他早上醒来时，身旁的位置依旧是空的，这让山治不禁坐在床上发呆，回忆着到底是梦还是现实，最后他想明白了就起身准备上班，他知道，这混蛋准是又不告而别了

……………

这天夜里

门上挂着营业中的牌铃随着开门丁零当啷的响动，掩盖了来人耳坠的响声

“老板，来杯酒！”

依旧背对着吧台打理的金发男人，闻声嘴角上扬，用隐藏过后的冷漠语气回应身后那个不请自来的混蛋家伙

“滚，老子这要打烊了，要喝回家喝去”

—————————————（全文完）—————————————


End file.
